Just a Little Teasing
by tetheredbytheHeart
Summary: Adorable Finchel, super fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel hurried into the school library, she didn't waste a minute, she ran up to the desk.

"Is it in yet!" she asked the librarian huffing.

"Yes, Miss Berry, you know where to find it." The lady chuckled, a smile stretching her face.

Rachel replied with a wide grin and ran over to the book aisle where she would find the book she had been sweating on. It took her a second to find it, she pulled the book out of the shelf leaving a gap, and dropped her bag to her feet. She pulled the book into her chest, hugging it, then dropped to the ground and sat against the shelf. She slowly opened the cover with her delicate touch, smiling as she did so. She was about to start reading when a note fell in front of her and on the book. She looked up and around, no one was there. She brought her eyes back to the book and the note that now lie on top of the first page. Rachel picked it up and turned it over.

"Hi Rachel Berry…:) "

Rachel knew who's handwriting it was straight away, she sighed out of frustration hoping it would cover up the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Finn?..." she groaned.

Finn poked his head around the corner of the book shelf, "Hello…" he smirked.

"Finn, I said no!" Rachel said firmly.

Finn sat next to her, "Please just one date. I've been asking you for over two weeks now and you still say no!" Finn said.

"Let me ask you something…" Rachel closed her book and turned to face him, "why would the quarter back of the football team, cutest guy in school…"

"Wait, what?" Finn stopped her.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Cutest guy in school?" Finn grinned.

"I didn't say that?"

"You think I'm cute?" Finn chuckled.

Rachel went red, "No, no I didn't."

"I think I heard you say that…" Finn half grinned nudging Rachel.

"I didn't!" Rachel said letting out a chuckled by accident.

"Well then why are you laughing?" Finn chuckled himself.

Rachel laughed some more, "See! You think I'm cute." Finn said pointing to her.

Rachel side eyed him with an uncontrollable smirk on her face, "Fine… One date!"

"Are you serious!" Finn asked shocked.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Yes, but only one!" she said firmly.

"Well after our first date you're gonna want more and you will think back to this moment and regret saying that…" Finn told her leaning closer with a teasing look on his face.

Rachel giggled softly looking away for a split second to hide the redness that was appearing on her cheeks, "For now, its one date, you'll have to impress me to get another out of me…" Rachel smiled biting down on her lip.

Finn put his hand to her cheek pulling her face to his to kiss her cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 7...Rach" He grinned standing up and walking away.

"It's Rachel…" Rachel called out to him.

"Oh I know." He said before he was fully out of her site.

She would be lying if she said she had zero feelings for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two because of the requests ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel heard the honk of a car outside, it was 7 o'clock on the dot. Strangely, she felt her heart flutter. Finn did those things to her, and he was just a stupid jock! It was probably his looks, because he obviously had nothing else going for him. She was so surprised when she first found out Finn was interested in her because you'd think he wouldn't jeopardise his reputation for her, just a nobody. As sad as it sounded, it was true, in McKinley that's all Rachel was, a nobody, and she hated that. Maybe going on one crumby date with Finn will up her rep a little in the school, or not. She hoped so at least.<p>

Rachel kissed her Dads goodbye and walked out the door. There Finn was, leaning against his dirty ute. He stood up straight when he saw her and he smiled widely. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Did she have feelings for Finn Hudson? He is quite cute…but no she could never have feelings for him! …Could she?

"Hi." He smiled shyly.

"Surprised you showed up." Rachel said.

Finn stood out of the way of the door and opened it for Rachel, she thanked him, hoped in and then he ran around the other side. When he got in and started the engine he smiled over at Rachel again.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" Rachel asked softly.

"You- uh- you just look really pretty tonight." Finn studdered.

Rachel blushed a little at his comment and how nervous he sounded. She smiled shyly back and Finn drove out of the driveway. Finn never usually acted like this, he was always straight forward and kind of cocky when he was pressuring her into a date but now he was adorably nervous and sweet. Maybe Finn was more than she had expected.

"So what does tonight consist of?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Finn asked glancing at her briefly with a furrowed brow.

"Where are we going?" Rachel giggled.

"Oh! Oh, well I was thinking a movie…and I don't really know…"

"You didn't plan out the date!" Rachel laughed.

"Well I was kinda nervous…"

"Why would you be nervous?" Rachel half giggled in between words.

"Because this date is finally happening." Finn smirked.

Rachel went red again, he kept doing this to her.

"Well I really wanna see a certain movie that's out at the moment, but I have to be home at 9.30 so I guess that will be the end of our date." Rachel felt her heart sink at the thought of their date ending so early but she didn't know why.

"Ok." Finn nodded. "I wish it could be longer though." Finn sighed.

Rachel smiled apologetically back and then drew her eyes back to the window.

* * *

><p>Finn found them a seat in the back row of the theatre. He waited for Rachel to sit before he did. He was surprisingly such a gentlemen.<p>

Finn pointed the popcorn box towards Rachel, "Popcorn?" He asked.

"Does it have butter?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no sorry…" Finn sighed lowering the box.

"Oh that's a good thing… I'm a vegan." Rachel nodded taking a few pieces of popcorn.

"Vegan?" Finn asked, brow furrowed.

"It's like a vegetarian but I don't eat dairy, or… well and animal products pretty much."

"Oh, that's pretty cool but it would be very hard."

"Yeah well I'm used to it." Rachel smiled.

People were still getting seated and the low lights were still on.

"Finn, you never let me ask yesterday… why did you want a date out of me?" Rachel asked curious, because to her she was still a nobody, heck to McKinley she was a nobody.

"I saw you walk past me at school once and I saw you glance at me quickly, when I looked back you weren't looking. That was the first time I saw you, and I knew I just had to get to know you. I remember that green checked skirt you wore…"

"You remember what I was wearing?" Rachel butted in.

"Of course." Finn nodded. "Do you remember that day? When you looked at me?" Finn asked.

Rachel just shook her head, she was lying though.

"Oh." Finn said, he sounded disappointed.

The lights in the cinema dimmed and dimmed until they were off and all that illuminated the room was the projector. Rachel glanced over at Finn and saw only the curves of his face that were lit up, she looked lower and saw their shoulders touching and Finn's hand that lie next to hers. The only good thing to come out of not knowing which arm rest is yours in any theatre. Rachel smiled at how close his hand was and she drew her attention to the screen. Rachel kept feeling more and more things when she thought of Finn, maybe a crush was growing. He liked her, it was obvious. It wouldn't hurt liking him, or maybe it would. Maybe he would dump her for his rep. She should stop thinking about this now, and think about this date and how close he had gotten. Tomorrow was ages away.

* * *

><p>The movie was half over and nothing had happened. Finn's hand hadn't moved and nor had Rachel's. Rachel wanted something to happen, she felt like she wanted to just grab it but she couldn't grab it for no reason could she? Uhh! Why didn't she choose a scary movie! She had hardly payed attention to the movie, she had forgotten what movie it was. Suddenly Finn's hand bumped hers breaking her from her thoughts.<p>

"Oh, sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine, really." Rachel smiled.

Finn stared at her hand and back to her eyes which hadn't left him since he bumper her hand. Rachel felt a shy smile creeping onto her face. Then Finn slowly took her hand in his. Rachel's heart fluttered and when Finn glanced at her quickly before taking his eyes back to the movie she just about died. Yeah it was just holding hands but it was the first step and it felt really good. His hand was warm and wrapped tight around hers. Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. Finn's thumb started brushing over hers gently and Rachel thought it was just about the sweetest thing. She couldn't contain herself. She officially knew now, she did have feelings for one, Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>When the movie finished Finn drove Rachel home. The ride home they couldn't stop talking, they just talked about random stuff about themselves and Rachel felt herself growing more and more on Finn. She was totally wrong about him, he was much more than just looks. He was…special. Finn pulled into the driveway of Rachel's house and turned the engine off.<p>

"I don't want this to end." Finn sighed.

"Me neither." Rachel agreed.

"So what's it looking like for a second date?" Finn chuckled.

"Pretty damn good." Rachel grinned.

It was quiet for a moment, but not awkward.

"I had a really good time Finn, even if it was just a movie."

"Yeah? Because a movie is pretty lame." Finn said a smile stretching his face.

"Well that's my fault, I'll have to get my Dads to bend the rules a little more." Rachel winked.

Finn smiled and reached over tangling his fingers with hers. Rachel smiled at the contact.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Finn asked.

"It's ok. I'll see you at school?" Rachel smiled opening the door.

"Yes." Finn nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Rachel really loved when he did that.

"Bye Rach…-el. Rachel." Finn corrected himself.

"You can call me Rach." Rachel giggled hoping out of the car, "Bye Finn." She smiled before she stepped away from the car door and watched Finn drive away.

Rachel felt like she was floating this was by far the best night ever. She was far from done with Finn Hudson.


End file.
